


Trust Me

by Deannie



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair teaches Jim something new. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> None. 
> 
> Archivist's Note: This story was posted to the SXF list on July 31, 1997.

## Trust Me

by Dean Warner

Author's disclaimer: Oh man! I _really_ want Jim and Blair for my very own, but alas, UPN and Pet Fly have that copyright thang going here...

* * *

"Come on, Jim, it'll be fun." 

Jim was obviously dubious. "I don't know, Chief," he said quietly, looking over at his partner. "I've never done anything like this before." 

Blair stared at him incredulously. "Honestly?" 

"Yeah." The answer was defensive. 

Blair caught the tone, and immediately put a calming hand on his friend's chest. "No problem, Jim. I just thought... You having been in the Army and all. Covert Ops..." 

Jim's eyes became a little hard for Blair's comfort. "No. I never did this in the Army." 

Blair smiled broadly. Something he had done that Jim _hadn't_... 

"Trust me." 

Jim smiled lightly at that. "You know I already do." 

Blair smirked and turned so that his back faced Jim. "Okay." He handed his partner something over his shoulder. 

"Gloves?" Jim asked, disbelieving. 

"You'll need them," Blair replied, pulling on a set of his own. He didn't use full gloves himself, and the ends of his fingers stuck out naked from the tops. "Believe me." 

Jim pulled the gloves on, feeling the old, worn leather slide on firmly, gripping his fingers. He looked at his partner again. "Now what?" 

"Let me just..." Blair maneuvered himself into position, smiling at Jim. "Just follow my lead, okay?" 

"Okay..." 

Three minutes of grunting and sweating on both their parts, punctuated by Blair's patient guidance, and Jim let out a frustrated sigh. "This isn't working, Chief." 

"Sure it is," Blair assured him. "Just put your hand right there... Perfect." 

"How can you do this?" 

Blair looked down at Jim quizzically. "What do you mean?" 

Jim gestured around them. "I'd have thought that this would give you a panic attack or something." 

Blair shrugged. "Not really, I just don't--" He broke off, turning slightly green. "Look, Jim... I think you need to get above me, okay?" 

Jim chuckled meanly. "Getting to you, is it?" 

"Not really," the younger man replied, tight-lipped. "I just want you where I can keep an eye on you." 

"Okay," Jim replied, still chuckling. "Okay... How do you propose we do this, then?" 

Blair thought about it a minute, studying his partner. Finally, he got one hand free. "Okay, put your foot right there... Fine... Okay, now the other one goes there..." He smiled as Jim's breath was suddenly caressing his bare back. "Okay, right hand here--Jim watch it!" 

"Did I hurt you?" 

"Yeah, well my hand was already bleeding. That's fine." 

"Sorry. But you got us into this." 

"Don't remind me." 

Jim's breath was still driving Blair wild. "Now what, Darwin?" 

Blair smirked. "Put your left hand there--without crushing me, thank you." 

The Sentinel smirked as well, listening to Blair's heartbeat increase. "I could do a lot more than crush you right now, you know?" 

"Got a death wish?" Blair asked, laughter in his tone. 

"Well..." Jim began, considering. "There are _worse_ ways to go." 

"I don't think so." 

"Chicken." 

"Just get your hand over here, please, all right?" 

Jim did as he was told, trying not to hurt his friend. Blair's hands were indeed bleeding, and Jim wondered if this stunt was really worth all the punishment. Blair reached out and pinched Jim's butt. 

Maybe it was. 

"Okay, I'm in position." 

Blair chuckled at that. "Or close enough," he allowed. 

Another ten minutes of grunts and groans ensued, and Jim started to watch his partner worriedly. 

"You okay, Blair?" 

"Fine." 

Jim smiled at the snap. "Getting winded?" 

Blair's irritation flared. "You know, there has just _got_ to be something in this world that I'm better at than you are, you know?" He grumbled quietly, knowing Jim would hear him. "I've been doing this for years, and a virgin is showing me up." 

"I've had more practice in... other versions of this." 

"Yeah, well. It's different." 

"Because _you've_ already done it, and I haven't?" 

Blair blushed, and Jim could feel the heat coming off of him. "Yeah," the young man admitted, disengaging one hand to push back the wisps of hair that had escaped his hair-band during their exertions. "I just..." 

Jim smiled down. "Blair, I have experiences you've never dreamed of. This is just like other things I've done." He looked past his partner, and shuddered. "Though I've never done them this high up." 

"I thought I was the one with a thing for heights." 

Jim shrugged, keeping his grip on the mountainside before him. "Usually you are. But next time we go bouldering, can we pick someplace that's not so high?" 

Blair smiled, resolidifying his hold on the rocks before him. "Okay," he agreed, knowing enough not to look down himself. "But I'm telling you, the view from up there is just fantastic!" 

Jim watched his lover for a moment, seeing that bronzed chest rise and fall heavily in response to their climb. "View from here's pretty good, too, Chief." 

Blair grimaced, turning his full attention back to the rockface. "Just keep climbing, Spiderman. You can take a better look at _this_ when we get to the top." 

**END**

<snerk>


End file.
